


Mornings Are Better In Columbia

by dahmers_apt213



Series: Kinktober 2020 [3]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Andrew is horny, Bruises, M/M, Morning Sex, Outdoor Sex, Porn with minimal Plot, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, andrew is aggressive, kinda domestic, mild choking, neil is loud, neil’s back dimples!!, the neighbors might hear them, they’re a little bit soft, they’re in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:48:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26992420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahmers_apt213/pseuds/dahmers_apt213
Summary: Andrew can always tell when Neil is stressed. It’s the reason they are currently in the car on the way to Columbia, when they should be at Friday night practice. Neil was surprisingly easy to convince, but Andrew suspects that Neil knows what ‘let’s go to Columbia by ourselves’ means, and it’s most likely the reason Neil agreed so quickly.Of course, Andrew is planning on having lots of sex with Neil on this short trip; it is a natural stress-reliever, after all.
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Series: Kinktober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962592
Comments: 11
Kudos: 189





	Mornings Are Better In Columbia

Andrew can always tell when Neil is stressed. It’s the reason they are currently in the car on the way to Columbia, when they should be at Friday night practice. Neil was surprisingly easy to convince, but Andrew suspects that Neil knows what ‘let’s go to Columbia by ourselves’ means, and it’s most likely the reason Neil agreed so quickly. Due to this week being the last week of final exams, Kevin has been in the dorm non-stop studying, leaving Andrew and Neil no time to be even a little bit intimate without Kevin being a pest. 

_Of course_ , Andrew is planning on having lots of sex with Neil on this short trip; it _is_ a natural stress-reliever, after all. They’re only going for the night, but Andrew is determined to make it worth it for both of them. And with zero deadlines, or alarms, or roommates, or _Exy_. Just an easy, lazy trip with his boyfriend. And did he mention lots of sex?

* * *

Andrew heads straight for the kitchen when they get to the house. Neil drops their bags off into the bedroom, strips his sweatshirt off, and wanders to the kitchen to find Andrew. 

“Andrew, really?” Neil says, leaning on the kitchen counter, and watching Andrew yank the top off of a new pint of ice cream.

“What? Ice cream is stress-relief.” He grabs a spoon, and strolls over to where Neil is standing. “I’ll share. It can be mutual stress-relief.” He walks backwards out of the kitchen, making eye contact with Neil, and thus bumping into the back of the couch. 

“I can think of a better way to achieve ‘mutual-stress relief’.” Neil says, pivoting to follow him. 

Andrew hides his smile with a mouthful of ice cream, and Neil moves into his space, leaving only enough room for Andrew to hold the ice cream between them. Neil watches Andrew’s mouth as he takes another bite of ice cream. “I mean, unless you dragged me all the way out here just to eat ice cream together.” He huffs, turning sideways to lean on the back of the couch next to Andrew. “And in that case, we might have to get more ice cream.” 

* * *

The ice cream is quickly forgotten.

It’s difficult to think of anything else when Andrew has the prettiest redhead squirming in his lap. They tried to watch a movie, but as every college student knows: ‘Netflix and Chill’ really means, ‘let’s put a movie on in the background while we make out’. Having Neil sit in his lap while they try to watch a movie? Impossible. He knew what he was doing; _“Oh Andrew, let me sit in your lap!”, “Oh Andrew, I’m cold, warm me up!”, “Oh Andrew, I desperately want to have my tongue in your mouth!”_ Okay, well, maybe those weren’t the exact words, but in any case, now here they are, making out in the dark, with only the blue light of the TV illuminating them. 

Neil is straddling Andrew, his arms wrapped around Andrew’s neck, fingers curling into the blonde hair at the back of his neck. Andrew’s hands slip up the back of Neil’s shirt, his fingers resting over the dimples at the base of Neil’s spine.

Andrew’s touch burns into Neil’s skin; his fingers splayed out on Neil’s back, pulling him closer. Neil rolls his hips on Andrew, grinding down into his lap, and kissing him like the world depended on it. He lets Andrew pull him close, and hold him tightly, and kiss him until he’s dizzy. And Neil kisses back just as hard.

Andrew’s lips on his own is all Neil can think about when Andrew presses into him later that night, gentle and sensual. Andrew takes his time with Neil, making sure he feels good, and loving him as tenderly as he knows how to. Every kiss, made with intention, leaving goosebumps in their wake; the marks on Neil’s throat, a reflection of Andrew’s protection and possessiveness, displayed on Neil for no one but him to see.

And when they’re finished, wiped out and exhausted, Andrew holds Neil to him, brushing his fingers through his red hair, and definitely _not_ smiling to himself because he gets to have Neil all to himself; no one else gets to see how Neil falls apart for Andrew.

They’re a tangle of legs and limbs as they drift to sleep pressed against each other, their necks and collarbones speckled with purple hickeys, and Andrew’s back striped with scratches. 

* * *

When Andrew wakes, the sun is shining through the window, lighting up the empty spot on the bed where Neil slept the night before. It’s only 9am, but Neil has probably been up for a few hours already, regardless of how late they were up _exercising_ last night. 

Andrew throws on a t-shirt and wanders out in search of his redhead. Neil is such a sight to behold in the morning: all legs and messy hair. He’s out on the back porch, leaning over the railing and looking out at the yard, a glass of orange juice balancing on the ledge next to him. And, _my god_ , Andrew swears Neil’s ass can look good in anything, even wrinkly, slept-in boxers. 

He looks over when Andrew opens the screen door, “Good morning,” and that fucking smile of his is going to get Andrew in trouble one of these days. “I was waiting until you got up to make breakfast.” 

“Hmm,” Andrew hums, strolling over to where he’s standing. It’s nice that they’re all by themselves here, because it means that Andrew can walk right up to Neil and kiss him, without worrying about their teammates’ prying eyes. The backyard is small, with tall hedges along the fence, surrounding the grass, giving them perfect visual privacy from the neighbors. 

“Who needs breakfast?” Andrew mumbles, pressing up behind Neil and wrapping his arms around his waist. He rests his chin on Neil’s shoulder, staring out at the yard with him, and listening to the sounds of their breathing. Andrew tilts his head slightly to admire one of the many marks he left on Neil’s neck last night. He loves seeing evidence of _them_ on Neil; a reminder to everyone that he’s spoken for. He presses a kiss over a bruise and Neil tilts his head, giving Andrew full access to his neck. 

“You’re very affectionate this morning.” Neil says, turning his head just slightly.

“I am not affectionate.” Andrew replies between kisses to Neil’s neck. “Don’t call me that.” 

“Hmm.” Neil nods, “You’re not really making your case for that right now.” 

“Shut up.” Andrew replies, bringing a hand up to Neil’s chin, and nudging his face into a kiss.

Andrew slides his other hand from Neil’s waist up under his shirt, resting at the waistband of the front of Neil’s boxers. 

Neil pulls his face back just slightly, “Why do I feel like this trip was just an excuse for you to fuck me as many times as possible?” He giggles, “I mean, not that I’m complaining.” 

“Because it was.” Andrew says, leaning back up to kiss Neil again. 

Andrew slides his hand down Neil’s boxers, palming at his cock. 

Neil inhales sharply, “You fuck like a rabbit.”

Andrew snorts, “That’s ironic, coming from you.”

“So you’re gonna fuck me here where the neighbors could hear us?” He asks, turning his head towards Andrew.

“No, they won’t hear me, _I_ can stay quiet.” Andrew states, nipping at the side of Neil’s neck, “But they might hear you, because you can’t keep that dirty mouth of yours shut.” 

“You like it when I’m loud.” Neil retorts, pressing his ass back into Andrew’s groin. 

Andrew bites back a groan, “I’m gonna go get lube,” He says, his voice rough, “and when I come back,” He presses his hips against Neil’s ass, and his lips against Neil’s ear, “I’m gonna fuck you until you forget your name.”

Andrew’s only gone for 30 seconds, barely enough time for Neil to collect his thoughts. He hardly notices when Andrew sets the lube on the ledge next to the half-empty glass of orange juice. 

Andrew wastes no time slipping Neil’s boxers down his thighs and rubbing a finger over his hole. They just fucked last night, so Neil won’t need as much time as usual to be ready. Andrew coats his fingers in lube, and presses into Neil, earning a whimper from the redhead. As expected, he can easily slide a second finger in within a matter of seconds, scissoring his fingers before adding a third finger. 

“Fuck,” Neil curses under his breath, bracing himself with both hands on the railing, and pressing back against Andrew, letting him open him up. Andrew fucks into Neil with his fingers, curling them slightly to tap at his prostate, making Neil whimper, before pulling out. 

Andrew pushes his own boxers down his thighs, letting his leaking cock spring free. He coats himself in a generous amount of lube, pushing up the hem of Neil’s shirt to reveal his _too-fucking-cute_ back dimples. Neil presses his ass back towards Andrew, leaning over the edge of the railing. Andrew holds onto Neil’s waist with one hand, and lines up his cock with the other, pressing into Neil in one thrust.

Neil lets his mouth fall open, “Fuck, Andrew,” He hisses, pushing his hips back to meet Andrew’s and wiggling in his grasp. 

Andrew grips Neil’s hips, holding him still for a second, pressing kisses to the back of his neck, before pulling back and ramming back into him. 

“Ah! Fuck,” Neil yelps, jolting forward, and Andrew brings a hand up to cover Neil’s mouth. 

“Aren’t you worried the neighbors will hear you?” He growls into Neil’s ear, slowly thrusting into him. “They’ll hear how much you love my cock…” 

Neil whimpers, wiggling backwards into Andrew, practically begging for him to fuck him harder. 

Andrew obliges, removing his hand from Neil’s mouth, and placing it back on his hip. He’s quick to speed up his movements, fucking into Neil harder and faster, and drawing out more and more sounds from Neil.

“Yes, fuck, I love it, Andrew,” Neil’s body jolts with every aggressive thrust, shaking the railing that they’re leaning on, in the process. The abandoned glass of orange juice balances precariously on the edge, threatening to fall off, and at this point, neither of them care about spilled juice. 

Andrew is relentless with his fucking, slamming into Neil’s prostate almost every thrust. He knows Neil’s body better than his own; he can find that little bundle of nerves every time within just a few thrusts. 

Neil’s legs are shaking, thankful that Andrew is holding him up, otherwise he would probably fall over. Andrew moves his hands to hold onto the railing on either side of Neil’s body, using it as leverage to fuck into him. 

“Fuck, fuck, An’rew, fuck,” Neil slurs; he can’t even think straight, Andrew is _so rough_ and _so deep_. His head drops forward and his eyes flutter closed; the rough wood of the railing, digging into the muscles of his lower stomach. He’ll probably have a bruise there from how hard Andrew is pushing him into it.

The glass of orange juice, long forgotten, finally tips over the edge and into the grass below them. 

Andrew lets go of the railing, bringing one hand up to wrap around Neil’s throat, and sliding the other down the side of Neil’s body, curling around his hip, once again, and snapping Neil’s hips back to meet his own. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Neil pants, out of breath and intoxicated on Andrew. 

Andrew tightens his grip on Neil’s throat, sliding his other hand around to grab onto Neil’s cock, pumping him aggressively to match his fucking. 

Neil gasps when Andrew relaxes the grip on his throat, he’s dizzy from lack of oxygen—and from Andrew fucking the life out of him. 

“Fuck, “ Neil breathes out, letting his chest fall forward a bit and leaning his weight onto the railing. 

Andrew snaps Neil’s hips back to meet his own, stroking him roughly, his thumb ghosting over the slit. He shifts, slamming into Neil’s prostate, making him moan his name again.

“Oh, fuck, ‘Drew, fuck! You’re so—ah! So good, fuck,” Neil mumbles, his head lolling forward, body jerking with every thrust. His hips stutter as he cums, clenching around Andrew, his fingers curling over the railing. “Fu-uck!” 

Andrew moves his hand back to Neil’s waist, cum-covered fingers curling around his hip. Neil’s body drapes over the ledge, twitching as Andrew fucks into him, chasing his own release. 

“Ah, yes, ‘Drew, fuck, yes…” Neil slurs, panting heavily and gladly taking everything that Andrew’s giving him.

Andrew presses his thumbs into the dimples on Neil’s back, pulling his hips back to meet his own. “Fuck, Neil,” Andrew hisses, thrusting once more and cumming deep inside of him. He presses his forehead into Neil’s shoulder, breathing in his sweaty scent. They stay like that for a few seconds, panting in each other’s space, bodies sticking together with sweat. 

Finally, Neil presses back against Andrew, turning his head slightly, “I’m gonna have to take another shower this morning.” He grumbles. 

* * *

Neil stares at himself in the mirror, his jeans and loose t-shirt laid out on the bed. He brushes his fingers over the redness and slight blue blooming on his lower stomach from when Andrew was pushing him into the railing on the back porch. He also has a few hickeys on his neck. _Geez_. He’s going to come back and everyone’s going to think he got beaten up, the way he’s bruised. But there’s no way he’s telling anyone about his and Andrew’s sex lives. He’ll have to think of an excuse for why he looks like he got trampled. 

Andrew knocks on the door, and Neil moves over towards the bed to grab his jeans, and look like he was busy packing everything up. “Come in.” He yells, and Andrew opens the door, stopping in his tracks when his eyes drop down to the bruise forming on Neil’s abdomen, as he yanks his pants on. Neil turns away from Andrew, grabbing for his shirt, and shrugging it over his head, suddenly self conscious with Andrew’s eyes so plainly on him and his marks. 

“I didn’t think I was pushing you that hard.” Andrew says, walking over to where his bag is in the corner of the room, eyes never leaving Neil’s body.

“You weren’t.” Neil responds, “Besides, I kind of like being able to see it later.” He turns back around, now fully dressed, but there’s a few purple hickeys poking out of his collar. “Some marks are good.” He smiles at Andrew, before turning back around and finishing shoving his things into the small bag he brought. 

* * *

By the time they get back to Fox Tower, it’s mid-afternoon. Neil swings the door to their dorm open, Andrew following closely behind him. Kevin’s head snaps over to them, “Where the fuck have you been?” He’s almost immediately on his feet, glaring at them, hands flung up into the air, waiting for an answer. 

“None of your business.” Andrew barely acknowledges him as he slips past the two of them towards the bedroom. 

“We went to Columbia.” Neil explains, dropping his bag on the floor and plopping onto the couch, wincing a bit. 

“You didn’t think to let anyone know where you were going?” Kevin asks, crossing his arms, his eyes only briefly flicking down to Neil’s neck, where he’s sure a few hickeys are poking out of his shirt collar. 

“Oh,” Neil didn’t think of that, “Uh, no. I think my phone’s dead.” He shrugs, looking down at the floor.

“Typical,” Kevin huffs, heading back over to the beanbag chair where he was previously seated. “Why don’t you plug it in so you can call Wymack and let him know you’re not dead.” He snaps at him, sliding his headphones back on and quickly tuning him out, grumbling to himself. 

Neil leans over to his bag to grab his phone out, flipping it open, and sure enough, the screen is completely black. He pushes off the couch, snatching his bag up, and trying to walk towards the bedroom in a way that doesn’t scream: _Andrew fucked me senseless this morning!_

Andrew has already unpacked his bag, and is splayed out on their bed, on his phone. “Um, did you happen to let Wymack know we’re back?” Neil asks him, tossing his bag onto the floor at the base of the bed. “Kevin seems to think he’s worried about us.” 

“Hm,” Andrew grunts, “He’ll get over it when he sees us at practice on Monday.” 

Neil finally plugs his phone in, waiting until the screen lights up and his missed texts and calls stop clogging his screen, before typing a text out to Wymack:

**_Andrew and I went to Columbia sorry my phone died_ **

It’s no doubt Wymack is going to let them have it on Monday. Neil couldn’t really care less though, he’s so exhausted from their short outing, and all he wants to do is curl up on the bed next to Andrew, and finally rest a little bit. God knows neither of them got a whole lot of sleep last night. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!  
> comments and kudos are always appreciated💘  
> come hang out with me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/tozierstrashy) !


End file.
